This invention relates to the simultaneous sequential modification of molecules located on more than one solid phase substrate and more particularly to the simultaneous synthesis of multiple polymeric molecules.
Recent advances in molecular biology and molecular medicine have generated substantial demand for man-made biological macromolecules, particularly peptides and nucleic acids.